Edward's Pokemon Adventure
by iCantarella
Summary: What happens when Edward gets obsessed with pokemon? An Adventure, of course! Crossover I guess? Rated T To be safe for Swears . CRACK FANFICTION. First story x x
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

Edward continued walking in the forrest, carefully watching the scene around him.

Trees.

Trees.

Oh, and did I mention Trees?

But to Edward, this was excitment waiting to happen.

"Edward, what are we-"

"SHUT UP, BELLA!" Edward snapped, but then caught his mistake. "I-I mean, Pikachu.."

Isabella swan frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "For the last time Edward-"

"MY NAME IS ASH KETCHUM!" He paused, "No pun intended.."

she scoffed, obviously getting the pun. She, however, was not amused. She thought that satarday afternoons meant going on dates, perhaps to a nice movie, even to lunch. But no..not for Edward Cullen..

"Please, E-I mean, Ash.." Bella pleaded, "I skipped breakfest because I thought you said you were taking me to lunch.."

"I need another pokemon so I can challange Gardenia. I had to borrow Jasper's piplup so I could beat Roark, considering your useless against rock types..So I considered I need a fire type for Gardenia. " He sighed.

"This is the last time I buy you Pokemon for your birthday.." Bella sighed agrivated, "You sound like a nerd."

"Looks whose talking." Edward muttered.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Nothing, Pikachu.."

Isabella continued to grumble as they continued to walk through the forrest, the twigs and dead leaves scratching against her ankles. It was continued in silence for the next few minutes, until she bumped into Ed-Ash...

"Edward?" Bella asked.

He put his finger to his lips and glared at her, ordering her (silently) to be quiet.

"But-"

"SHHHHH!" He commanded, "LISTEN!"

Bella sighed and listened quietly, as she heard the fallen leaves crunch. Somebody was walking towards them, and she stopped breathing. Who could it be..?

"Stay on your guard, Pikachu." Edward whispered, "It could be a-"

Before he could answered, the said thing jumped in front of them and turned to them, growling.

"HOLY SWEEDISH JESUS!" Edward screamed frantically like a small girl, "IT'S A-"

He narrowed his eyes for a minute at the creature and then sighed, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Nevermind, its just a wild Poochyena.."

Jacob glared at him more, "I thought I was Brock!"

"Not with that attitude, mister.." Edward clicked his tongue, making that _tch _noise.

"But..But I.." Jacob frowned, seeming to go into a sort of depressed state.

"QUICKY PIKACHU, WHILE IT'S LOST IN ITS OWN SELF PITY!" Edward shouted, "USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Bella just stood there, appauled. "How the hell am I supposed to-"

"CRAP! YOU AREN'T OBEYING ME!" Edward grumbled something to himself, "Then I guess I have to do the only thing I can do.."

He frantically searched around, looking at the floor. Bella tilted her head, confused. Finally, his eyes lit up as his vision caught something. He ran over to it quickly and picked it up, shouting

"GO, ROCK!"

Jacob looked up-only to be smacked in the head with a rock.

He fell to the floor, unconsious. Bella gasped out and ran over to him, kneeling down next to him. "What the hell, Edward!" Bella yelled, "You could have seriously hurten him!"

"Don't worry, Pikachu.." Edward sighed, "There's a pokemon center nearby..."

Bella wanted to punch her vampire boyfriend in the face, until she heard crunching behind her, and turned around.

"Prepare for trouble!"

Bella's and Edward's eyes widened.

**TO. BE. CONTINUED. **

_Alright, Here's part one of This Pokemon/Twilght crack fanfiction. I Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if it was really bad .w.;;_

_iCantarella_


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation with TeamRocket

Edward and Bella's eyes widened at the sight before them.

Emerging from the thick area of trees came three people. All of them looked...increidbly odd.

"Wha-"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!" A girl shouted, posing in a..very sexy manner. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as edwards, as her long curly blonde hair framed her face.

Her very..revealing shirt had a red 'R' stapled onto it. She stared at the unconious boy before Isabella, Eyeing him greatfully.

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE'S WITHIN' OUR NATION!" The man next to her spoke. His hair was in a long blonde ponytail, as it looked like he had stapled a red 'R' onto his shirt. He was holding a rose, and eyeing the unconcious boy on the floor, a smirk forming at his lips.

"Wha-" Bella was never able to finish her sentence.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the starts above!"

They ran around, trying to preform cool poses, only to have them backfire. The first girl posed, hands on her hips, as she revealed a taunting smile.

"Jesse..."

The man stood next to her, his hand held a rose in front of his mouth as he also gave the same smile, continuing to eye the boy.

"James.."

The girl so-called 'Jesse' held her hand out in front of the two, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

The man continued to copy her poses, once AGAIN eyeing 'Poochenya'. Bella made a mental note of that, offically creeped, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Finally the third one stepped in, looking the scariest of all. He was african american, and wore no shirt, but instead a white jacket with jeans. The odd thing about it though was-on top of his dreadlocks were a pair of...white and red cat ears..

"MEOWTH, MOTHERFUCKERS, THAT'S RIGHT!" He finished for them, his deep tone caused Bella to almost laugh, if she wasn't scared enough.

"Team rocket!" Edward gasped, the feminine tone returning to his voice. He glared at them and then adjusted his Red hat, not taking his eyes off the group.

"Edward, That's not 'Team Rocket'" Bella finally spoke, "That's James, Victoria, and Laurent.."

"Edward? Whose that?" Victoria spoke, looking at the other two who merely shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought we were after Ash.." James sounded confused, as he looked over at Edward.

"Man, It doesn't matta'! They jus' knocked out one'a them wild pokemon fer us!" Laurent declared, trying his best to make a brooklyn-like accent.

"It doesn't matter about that one!" Victoria snapped, her eyes wandering over to Bella, "We're here for the twerp's Pikachu."

"M-Me!" Bella's eyes widened, "Again!"

She had been well aware of the last time They came, but at least that time they weren't wearing ridiculous costumes and calling themself 'Team Rocket'.

"Aww!" James whined in a light tone, "I wanted the unconcious one!"

Victoria and Laurent glanced over at James with odd looks.

"You do to!" Edward smirked, "Well I guess we'll have to fight for him!"

Edward started to walk over to James in a manly way, as James causually shrugged and cracked his knuckled, making his way over to Edward.

"Edward!"

"Pikachu, you stay out of this!" He called to her, glaring James in the eye.

James looked at him and smirked, flicking his hair slightly before throwing the rose behind him, only to have Victoria catch it.

"Hm. Your tough, boy...But will you be strong enough to handle..THIS!"

He quickly moved to the side and before he knew it, Edward was slapped across the face, said persons nails digging into the flesh of his cheek.

He stumbled back as Bella screeched.

"BAM! HEADSHOT BEE-YOTCH!" Laurent Cheered, pumping his fist into the air, sort of like what the people on the show 'Jershey Shore' do..

"Wrong game.." James lightly whispered to Laurent.

"Oh..iight." Laurent cleared his throat and tried again, "BAM! FURY SWIPES, BEE-YOTCH!"

"Much Better." Victoria nodded, "Now this is no time for fighting..Just grab the Pikachu and let's get out of here.."

"Iight." Laurent responded, and starting walking over to Bella, grinning like a mad man.

"G-Get away from me!" Bella gasped, starting to back away.

"Yer comin' wit me, Pikachu!" He cackled, approaching closer.

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!" Edward called from where he was standing, still holding his injured cheek.

Bella was afraid this time-Her boyfriend was being an idiot, and she was just going to be captured by a group of bad vampires called 'Team Rocket'.

How cliche can this get?

She did the only thing she could do.

Kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Laurent's eyes widened as he roared out in pain, and dropped to his knees, his hands covering that 'area'. Victoria and James both winced slightly, feeling bad for their 'Meowth'. James even covered up his 'area' slightly, thinking of the pain Laurent must have felt.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Edward gave her a thumbs up, "You learned Iron tail!"

Bella glared daggers at Edward, and approached him, starting to drag him away from the scene. "Come on, let's go to T.G.I Friday's or something!"

Edward cocked his head to the right, confused at her speak. Then his eyes lit up, a spark forming in them.

"Ahh, I get what your saying!" Bella was shocked that he knew.

"You wanna go to the Pokemon center to heal that Poochyena, dontcha?"

Bella facepalmed.

"Sure, let's go with that.." She muttered.

Edward noded quickly and picked up Jacob bridal style, and began running away with Bella.


End file.
